The Underworld
by unitsgore
Summary: In the underworld, demons and the rejected children walk harmoniously. In the dark alleyways of the world they lie in wait, the demons and the rejected, and they will eat you alive.


[**Authors note:** This is my first Kingdom Hearts story, so… yeah. Sorry, but the first chapter is a little slow and I don't know if the other chapters will be like this. You probably shouldn't read it anyway.]

THE UNDERWORLD

One: The Rejected

In the underworld, demons and the rejected children walk harmoniously. It does not matter if a child is good or bad, but if you are the child of a rejected man then you are too, rejected. In the dark alleyways of the world they lie in wait, the demons and the rejected. They wait for you and your children. They want your family, and they want to eat them alive.

_It was the first day of school, and the blue hair child couldn't be more excited. Just the _thought_ of kindergarten made Zexion ecstatic. Just think of it, a child who lived in the darkest recess of the city would be going to one of the most prestigious schools in the country. When Zexion walked into his classroom everyone stared. The parents, the aids, even the children stared Zexion down with a glare he would never be able to forget. Zexion realized that he was a freak. Most children his age wouldn't have realized it, but he did. He looked around the room, the other children were polished and clean, and so were their parents. They all had 'normal' hair colors. Most of the children were blond while some of them were brunettes and a couple of them had dark brown hair, but that didn't matter. All of the boys had crew cuts, while Zexion's hair covered his eyes and was blue. He wasn't normal. Children of the underworld weren't allowed in places like these._

Today Zexion is almost a man, and his parents want him to take up on the family business. Zexion was perfect for the job, for he looked so unsuspecting. For Zexion's entire life he had been trained to be an assassin, but he wasn't sure if he should do it. Sure, Zexion was extremely good at killing, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. Zexion pondered on this for a moment in his bedroom. _'Of course I should do it,' _he thought, _'it was my mothers dying wish.'_ Zexion looked down at the sheet of paper:

_The Drakos Family_

_Lukah Drakos: Age 47. Running for mayor. Famous for being one of the most successful people in the world. Drakos owns a jewelry chain that spreads across the world and is currently enslaving people in Africa to find diamonds and other gems. He currently has a sex slave from Nicaragua and has large security guards that follow him everywhere._

_Lysandra Drakos: Age 36. Wife of Lukah. Got pregnant with Kassioleia at fifteen. Lysandra is fully aware of her husbands misdeeds and actually travels to Africa with her husband and watches the enslaved Africans cultivate the diamonds she wears twenty-four seven. She also has a Nicaraguan sex slave and large security guards that follow her everywhere._

_Kassioleia "Kass" Drakos: Age 21. Daughter of Lysandra and Lukah. Hollywood starlet and aspiring actress. Says she wants to be just like Marilyn Monroe. Kass Drakos is fully aware of what her parents are doing and doesn't say a word, she just reaps the benefits. She is engaged to seventy-two year old restaurant tycoon, Edward Leuschner._

_Demyx Drakos: Age 17. Youngest member of the family. Son of Lysandra and Lukah. Demyx is extremely hot headed, but doesn't enjoy being under the glares of cameras all the time. In one of his only interviews he allows he says, "Sure, I love the limelight, but not to the extent where everyone in the world can watch me take a leak or knows when I go to the grocery store to buy some milk. That gets a little ridiculous." A huge scandal broke out when he was fifteen. His then girlfriend, Emily, had secretly videotaped them having sex and leaked it into the public. He filed charges against her and she's sitting in prison at this very moment. Demyx has laid low since then and spends his time playing his sitar. The Organization isn't too sure if he knows what his family is participating in or not._

Zexion's father shouted for him. _'Shit,'_ Zexion thought. Ever since the seventeen-year-old's mother died his father hadn't moved from his chair. He was almost like a vegetable, but when commercial's came on _that's_ when he got abusive. Zexion's father ran upstairs to yell and rant about how stupid he was and how he'd be a failure if he didn't become an assassin, and then about how he already was a failure. In reality though, it was his father who became the failure. Zexion's father used to be one of the most esteemed and strapping assassins through out the underworld, but now he was just fat and middle aged.

In the past year Zexion had learned to tune out his fathers pointless rants, so Zexion just got up and got ready to kill the Drakos family. The blue haired teen slipped into his black cloak that discreetly hid all of his weapons and began to put his shoes on.

"What do you think you're doing boy?!" his father shouted. Zexion ignored his father and laced up his combat boots.

"Dammit, Zexion!" his father shouted and punched Zexion in the face. Suddenly all was silent, and the only sound in the air was coming from the television, the commercials were over.

Zexion paused for a moment and then continued lacing his boots, "I'm going to do what I was _trained_ to do," he said and with out another word he jumped out his window and into the alleyway. The rejected child of the underworld hoped that he wouldn't ever have to return home.

——

The slate haired reject ran across the roofs of the city. He was getting closer to the Drakos house he could feel it. He knew he was at the house when he saw the armed guards surrounding an enormous house. Zexion put on his night vision sunglasses and scanned the area. There were cameras everywhere, rabid dogs in a cage near the front door, armed guards circling the house, and there were even cameras on the roof.

"Alright then, I guess the guards will be the first to go," he muttered to himself and pulled out his sniper and aimed at the two guards in front. 5…4…3…2… the two guards silently fell to the ground. Snipers were always handy; by aiming at one you could kill two. The other twenty-eight guards went to go see what the thump was. Zexion sighed, _'It'd be a waste of ammo,'_ he thought. Zexion was more accurate and faster than Simo Häyhä, but sniper ammunition cost a lot of money, money that he didn't have. Zexion jumped from the roof and into the Drakos's front yard.

"Did you do this?" a large blond man said as he pointed to his fellow security guards. Zexion sad nothing and slashed his throat with a dagger. If there was one thing Zexion learned in all of his years of training, it was _not_ to make small talk with your victim. The guards then piled on top of him. Five minutes later all thirty of them were dead. Zexion had even ripped one of their heads off with his feet.

The slate haired teen walked up to the door and noticed the security pad next to it. _'Hmm… I wonder what the code is,'_ he thought. He shrugged and punched it and ripped out its wires. He opened the door and smirked to himself, no alarm. As Zexion walked up the stairs to Lysandra and Lukah's room he pulled out his tommy gun. He knew he was at the right room when he heard the thumping and moaning. Zexion twisted the doorknob and smiled, unlocked.

Lysandra screamed when she saw Zexion. Then everyone else looked back at him, with a gun. The couple was having a foursome with their sex slaves, disgusting. Zexion rolled his eyes and pointed his gun at them, "Alright, you two get up. Los nicaragüenses, poned unas ropas. Después de, id a la sala," Zexion said. He smiled to himself, _'It's a good thing I took that Spanish class,' _he thought.

Zexion diverted his attention to Lukah, who was reaching for the gun on his nightstand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Drakos. I am a trained assassin and trust me, I have reflexes faster than you could imagine. Now, why don't we go down stairs?" Zexion said and followed the two with his tommy gun. The teen bound the two adults with duct tape to a chair. Zexion sighed and put the tommy back in his cloak and pulled out a nine millimeter handgun, he didn't want to over kill on Kassioleia, who he could hear with the phone trying to call the police. Zexion walked up to her room and pressed the handgun to her head.

"Kassioleia Drakos, put the phone down, now," Zexion ordered. Kassioleia hung up and dropped the phone. After Zexion ushered Kass downstairs he also bound her to a chair with duct tape.

Zexion sighed and put his gun on the coffee table and sat on the couch in front of them, "Dammit," he muttered to himself and hid his head in his hands. Zexion didn't want to kill them, hell; he didn't want to kill anyone. The teen believed in justice in court, not in vengeance or death.

Putting his gun down was the biggest mistake Zexion could've made because suddenly a blond haired, green eyed seventeen-year-old was pressing a gun to Zexion's head, "You! I've seen you before. Don't you go to my school?" he asked.

Zexion sighed, "Yes, Demyx, I do go to your school," he replied and scratched the back of his head, unfazed by the gun that was pressed against his head.

Demyx swallowed, "What do you want from us? Is it because you're poor? Trust me, we can give you--."

"It is _not_ because I'm poor, Demyx! This is an assignment. It's not like I _want_ to kill your family," Zexion shouted. He took a deep breath. Zexion hated it when the upper class thought that everyone in the underworld did things because they were poor.

Demyx raised an eyebrow, _'Damn, he's cute. I had heard of Demyx at school but had never seen him,'_ Zexion thought and shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking like that, "Assignment?" Demyx asked, lowering the gun slightly.

Zexion sighed again, "My parents are the most brilliant assassins in the world, and they knew that together they could make the greatest and most talented assassin in the universe. Unfortunately, that assassin was me. When I was two I could name every single weapon and tell you how to use it. I was bred to kill the world's filthiest people, but when I got older I realized that killing was senseless, and that we'd never get anywhere if we just killed them all off," he chuckled, "I even began to believe that people deserved second chances," he shrugged and changed the subject, "Two years ago my mother made a mistake and got caught by the police. A year later she was executed by lethal injection. Her dying wish was for me to become the assassin I was raised to be," he finished. Zexion tried to forget the pain by reaching for a book that sat on the coffee table. _Les __Misérables _was one of his favorite books.

"Don't move," Demyx said and raised the gun to his head.

Zexion looked at the time and realized how much time he had wasted, "Demyx, I would love to stay and chat, but I have a job to do," he said and in one swift movement he grabbed the gun and squeezed a pressure point near Demyx's neck, which caused him to lose consciousness.

Zexion walked up to Lukah and pointed the gun to his head. The fear in his eyes made it look like he was trying to scream, but couldn't, "There's a reason my father told me not to talk to my victims. Either they make you feel guilty, or it just wastes time," he said and shot them in the head.

The slate haired teen ordered the Nicaraguans to leave and began to clean up; he wouldn't want to leave the place dirty. They say to leave a house cleaner than you found it.

——

Demyx awoke in a white room. It wasn't very neat and there were books and papers everywhere. _'Where the hell am I?'_ he thought as he lay in that strange bed with strange clothes. The blond immediately closed his eyes when he heard the door open.

"Zexion, you're not listening to me," one man said.

Another man chuckled, his voice was a little more high pitched, "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Saïx, I couldn't tell," the man, Zexion, responded. Demyx heard him pick something up and heard a flipping sound. _'A book,'_ Demyx thought.

Saïx sighed, "Do you not understand the impact this has on you? You didn't complete the assignment—."

"He is an _innocent,_ Saïx. We do not kill innocents," Zexion retorted. _'Are they talking about me?'_ the blond thought.

"But, the order was to kill the whole family, and he's just as guilty of the rest of them. Hell, he had sex when he was fifteen," Saïx retaliated. So, they _were_ talking about Demyx.

Zexion sighed, "If we killed everyone who lost their virginity at fifteen then we'd have to kill almost the entire human population. Having sex young doesn't mean you're a bad person."

Saïx snorted, "Do you honestly believe that?" he asked.

Even Demyx felt Zexion's cold glare, "If you don't than you might as well kill me to. In fact, you might as well kill yourself, hypocrite. If I do recall, when I was about five I walked in on you having sex with your _boyfriend_. You where fourteen," he replied cynically.

Saïx paused, obviously Zexion just hit him where it hurt most, and said "W-Well… you just kept him alive because you think he's cute. You know it and I know it."

Zexion laughed at this. Demyx was confused; where they _still_ talking about him? The blond felt a hand brush hair out of his face, and by reflex his face twitched, "Hm, he's awake," Zexion stated. Demyx decided to open his eyes, the jig was up.

There was a blue haired man with long hair, and one with short hair. So, that was the kid's name, the one who…

"Wait! You… you killed my family!" Demyx shouted, backing away in fear. Suddenly, all of the memories came back to him.

Zexion and Saïx took this as their cue to leave. They didn't want to be there when the shock wore off.


End file.
